The growth of electronic technology led to the development and spread of various types of electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablet personal computers (PCs). As electronic devices provide various complex functions, techniques for controlling displays in electronic devices are recently under development, allowing users to utilize various functions of the electronic devices in a more convenient way. For example, multi-window technology recently developed may split one display screen into at least two windows, allowing for easier arrangement and execution of multiple applications.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.